1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tailgate extending devices and more particularly pertains to a new tailgate extending device for increasing the work surface of a pick-up tailgate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tailgate extending devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,944 describes a telescopic tailgate extension adapted for increasing the load capacity of a pick up bed. Another type of tailgate extending device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,753 having a pair of extendable side walls that are attached to a pick up bed and which may be used for extending a tailgate outwardly away from a pickup bed. Yet another such device is found U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,338 which includes a panel that is hingedly coupled to an upper edge of a tailgate to increase an effective length of the tailgate.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is readily adaptable to existing pick-up beds to be used generally as a conventional tailgate but which may be selectively extended to provide additional space for a work surface.